the boy who snuck in my bedroom window
by Alexia Lea Herondale
Summary: my name is cammie morgan i was 8 when my father tried to rape me if it wasnt for my brother josh and his bestfriend Zach he would have my story is full of horror and me learning how to love again
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the kitchen counter, watching my mom make pasta bake;she was panicking slightly and kept glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. i knew why she did this , my dad was due home in exactly sixteen minutes and he liked dinner to be on the table as soon as he got in.

Josh wandered in, playing with his Spider-man figures. '' mom can i go play at Zach's?'' he asked giving her the puppy dog look

she glanced at the clock again and shook her head quickly not right now josh. Dinner wont long and we need to eat as a family.'' She flinched slightly as she spoke.

Josh's face fell, but he nodded and came to sit next to me. I immediatley snatched the little man out of his hand and laughed as he gasped and snatched it back, smiling and rolling his eyes at me. He was a cute kid, with blonde hair and blue eyes. he was my big brother , and as far as big brothers went, he was the best. He always looked after me at home and at school, he made sure no one picked on me. the only one allowed to pick on me ,as far as he is concerned, was him,and to a lesser extent his bestfriend Zach, who happened to live next door.

''So, Cams, you need any help with your home work?'' he asked nudging his shoulder into mine. josh was ten, and was two years older than me, so he always helped me with my school work.

''Nope i didnt get any.'' I smiled, swinging my legs as they dangeled off of the counter. ''Okay kids go set the table for me. You know how exactly right,ok?'' mom asked sprinkling cheese on the pasta and putting into the oven. josh and i jumped down down from the counter and grabbed the stuff and headed to tthe dinning room.

Dad was very particular about everything,if everything wasnt exaclty right, he got angry and no one ever wanted that. M y mom always said that dad had a stressful job . he always got easily annoyed if we did anything wrong. if you had heard the saying_ 'children should be seen and not heard',_ well my dad took that to another extreme. instead, he liked '_children should not be seen or heard'_. At five thirty everyday he would come home , we would eat dinner straight away, and then me and then josh and i would be sent to our rooms, were we played quietly until seven thirty when we would have to go to bed.

I hated this time every day. Everything was fine until he came home, and then we all changed. Josh always went quiet and didnt smile. Mymom got this look on her face,like fear or worry, and she would run around plumping up cushions on the sofa. I always just stood there silently and just wished i could hide in my room and never come out.

Josh and i set the table quietly, and then sat down in silence, waiting for the clock of the door to signal that he was home. I could feel my stomach fluttering ,my hands starting to sweat as i prayed in my head that he'd had a good day today and he would be normal tonight.

sometimes he was in a _really _good mood and would hug and kiss me. Telling me what a special little girl i was, and how much he loved me . that was usually on sunday. My mom and josh would go to hockey practice and i would be left alone with my sundays were the worst , but i didnt ever tell anyone about those times, or how he touched me and told me how pretty i was. i hated it and wished the weekends would never come.i would much rather when he looked at me with angry eyes ,than when he looks at me with the soft eyes. i dont like that at all, it sometimes made me uncomfortable,it always made my hands shake. thankfully though, today was only monday i have a whole week before i should have to worry about that again.

a couple of minutes later he walked in. Josh shot me a look that said to behave and he held my hand under the table. my father had blonde hair , the same color as Josh's. he had blue eyes and was always frowning.

''Hello kids,'' he said in his loud deep voice. a shudder tickled its way down my spine as he spoke. He set his breif case on the side and took his place at the head of the table. i tried not t show any reaction to him;actually i tried not to move at all. it alwaysseemed to be me that got every one in trouble or that did something wrong. it always seemed to be me me that made things worse for every one . it never used to be like this , i used to be daddies little girl , but since he started his job three years ago, he changed. Our relation ship with him changed completely. He still favored me over Josh but when he came home from work it was like he wanted to pretend Josh and i werent there. The way he looked at Josh sometimes was liked he was wishing he didnt exsist, it made my stomach hurt to see him look at my brother like that.

"hello dad,'' we both say at the same time. just then my mom came in carrying the pasta and a plate of garlic bread. ''This looks nice Rachel'' he said, giving her a smile. we all started eating in silence and i tried not to shift in my seat.''so how was school Josh?" he asked my brother.

Josh looked up nervously'' it was good , thank you. i tried out for the hockey team and Zach and i were,'' he started


	2. Chapter 2

"thats great son'' my father interupted him.'' What about you Cameron?'' he asked turning his gaze on me.

i start shake _be polite and dont ramble okay cammie! _''Good thank you,"i replied quietly. ''Speak up child!'' he shouted

i flinched at his tone,wonderingif he was going to hit me, or maybe send me to bed with no dinner.''It was good thank you.'' i repeateda little louder. He frowned at me and then turned to my mom who was nervously wringing her hands together.''so Rachel what have you done today?'' he asked eating his food.

''well i went to the super market today and i got that shampoo you ike and then i did some ironing,''my mom answered quickly. It sounded like a prepared answer she always doeas that though so she doesnt say anything that will make him mad. i reached out my hand for a drink,but i wasnt watching properly and knocked it over, spilling the contents over the table. Everyones eyes snapped to my father, who jumped up from his chair.

''Shit Cameron you stupid little bitch!'' he growled grabbing my arm and pulling me roughly from my chair. suddenly i was thrown against the wall pein shooting threw my small body. I bit my lip to keep from crying,it only made it worse he hated crying he said only weak people cried. i saw him draw back his hand; he was going to hit me.i held my breath waiting for the blow,knowing that there was nothing i could do but take it, the same as always. My brother jumped from his chair and threw himself at me,wrappinghis arms around me tightly covering back was to our father as he protected me.''Get the hell of her Josh! she needs to learn to be more careful!''my father shouted,grabbing hold of josh by his clothes and throwing him to the floor. he slapped me across the face,then throwing me to the ground then he turned to josh and kicked him in the stomach making him groan.''You dont ever get in my way again you little shit!'' he shouted at josh.

Silent tears were flowing down my face. i couldnt stand to see my brother get hurt because of me he was always protecting me. whenever i got in trouble he would provoke my father so he could take it out on josh instead.

my father picked up his plate and drink and stormed upstairs to finish his food muttering about how we were the worst kids in the world. i crawled over to josh who was curled into a ball.''i am so sorry josh i'm so sorry'' i cry. ''its not your fault not your fault''. he said giving me a small smile.

''go to your room ill bring you your dinners later okay''mom says to us me and josh get up from the floor and hurry to my room. as soon as i get to my room he is hugging me as i cry into his shoulder

-sorry its not that long i was in a rush and i will have the rest posted tomarrow and i just want to say thanx to all the peoople who reviewed and favorited me and are following this story you guys rock!

zach: Again!

me:shut up zach

zach:no i will not shut up this is an outrage do you hear me!...

me:(zach shouting in the back ground) ignore him his ego is to big for him but please review and comment comment comment!


End file.
